Sweet Escape
by Apricotstone47
Summary: Mark/Sebastian


Fortsetzung von Don´t lie to me

Sweet Escape

Der Alkohol benetzte seine Lippen,brannte in der Kehle.

Er sah auf und schaute zu Sebastian,der ausgelassen mit der Crew feierte.

Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf sein Gesicht.

Typisch für den saß er wieder im Cockpit gewann er gleich.

Eigentlich hätte er traurig oder enttäuscht sein sollen. Nur ein 5er Platz war für ihn herausgekommen.

Doch er war es nicht.

Er war stolz auf seinen kleinen Bullen und dessen Comeback nach 3 wöchiger Verletzungspause.

Jedoch hatte er Sebastian noch nicht gratulieren kö, er hatte ihn in eine kurze Umarmung gezogen, aber eben nicht so wie er es wollte.

Aber nun musste er wohl oder übel warten bis diese kleine Party zu Ende war.

Ein leiser Seufzer entwich seinen Lippen und ging in der lauten Musik unter.

Er ließ seinen Blick durch den überfüllten Raum einer Ecke sah er Chris stehen,der sich angeregt mit ein paar Mechaniker unterhielt.

Er ließ seinen Blick gedankenverloren weiter gleiten, sodass er erstaunt war plötzlich zwei blauen und vergnügt drein blickenden Augen zu begegnen.

Sebastian musst wohl der Traube,die ihn bis Dato umgeben hatte entkommen sein und hatte sich zu ihm in die Ecke gesellt.

„Hey Mark, warum stehst du so gedankenverloren in der Ecke?",der Kleiner sah vergnügt an, „Hast grad an mich gedacht wie?"Er setzte sein sexieste Lächeln ein.

Ein leichtes Rot bildete sich auf Marks Wangen,mit so einem aufgeschlossenen Sebastian in der Öffentlichkeit hatte er nicht gerechnet.

Schnell jedoch überwand er seine Überraschung. „Aber immer doch."

„Komm mit.", Mark griff nach dem Handgelenk des Jüngeren und zog ihn in die nächst beste kleine Kammer.

Ist schon erstaunlich, dass so eine Kammer immer in der Nähe ist wenn man eine braucht.

Er schloss die Tür hinter sich und drehte sich zu Sebastian um.

Dieser sah ihn fragend in die Augen.

„Was hast du vor Mark?"

„Dir gratulieren.",mit diesem Satz schloss er die Lücke zwischen ihnen und legte seine Lippen auf Sebastians."Dafür dass du gewonnen hast, und Hamilton besiegt hast."

Wieder legte er seine Lippen auf die des Redbullfahrers und ignorierte dabei,dass dieser versuchte ihn weg zu drücken.

„Mark...nicht jetzt, da draußen sind so viele Leute."

„Na und? Das macht die Sache doch spannender."Fordernd ließ er seine Zunge über Bastis streichen, und entlockte diesem sein leises Seufzen.

Mark presste Sebastian an die nächst beste Wand und trennte sich von seinen Lippen.

Sein Atmen ging Stoßweise,die Lippen leicht geschwollen.

„Du musst mir nur sagen wenn ich aufhören soll."

Basti sah ihn mit vor Lust dunklen Augen an.

„Als ob du jetzt aufhören würdest." Diesmal ergriff er die Initiative, indem er sein Knie zwischen Marks Beine schob, und ihm somit ein stöhnen entlockte.

Basti verhakte seine Finger in den Schlaufen von Marks Jeans und schob ihn unbeirrt gegen die gegenüberliegende Gesicht kam dem Gesicht des Australiers näher, seine Lippen tänzelten über dessen Hals und saugten sich schließlich dort fest. Ein leises Stöhnen entkam Marks Mund, seine Hände umklammerten den Kragen von Sebastians weißem Hemd.

„Was meinst du, hm?" Marks Zunge leckte über Sebastians Ohrläppchen, ehe es sachte hinein biss und dem Jüngeren ein weiteres Stöhnen entlockte. „Wir beide, du und ich ... eine eigene kleine Party?"

lebensrettenden Strohhalm. „Ja", wiederholte er und presste nun seinerseits seine Lippen gegen den Hals des Älteren.

Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde brachte er diesen damit aus der Fassung und ein hörbares Keuchen hallte durch die Kammer. Dann warf der Australier seinen Körper nach vorne,griff nach Bastis Kragen und drehte sie um,langte nach Bastis Hintern und schob ihn so weit an der Wand nach oben, bis sich seine Beine auf der richtigen Höhe befanden, um sich um Marks Hüfte zu wickeln.

Und er tat es. Mark spürte den Druck an seinem Bauch, stöhnte in Bastis Haare hinein.

Marks Körper bebte,Blut rauschte in Strömen durch seinen Kopf und sammelte sich schließlich unter der schwarzen Hose. Als Bastis Zunge sich gewaltsam den Weg in seinen Mund erkämpfte, verlor der Australier seinen ohnehin längst nicht mehr vorhandenen Verstand. Er drückte sich dem Deutschen so sehr entgegen, dass dessen Rücken hart gegen die Wand gequetscht wurde .

„Mark", stöhnte der Kleine hingebungsvoll in ihren Kuss hinein. „Mehr, mehr!"

Konnte er haben. Wenn er ihn schon so nett fragte ...

Seine Hände fuhren Bastis Oberkörper rauf und runter, sein Becken schob sich seinem entgegen, seine Lippen saugten sich an seinem Hals fest.

Eine Welle des Stöhnens schwappte aus MarksMund, blind griff er nach Bastis Haaren und vergrub seine Finger darin.

„Oh mein Gott ... Bastiii ... weiter, mach verdammt noch mal weiter", keuchte er, als Sebastians Lippen für eine Millisekunde von ihm abgelassen hatten – nur, um ihm sein T-shirt über den Kopf zu ziehen und sich im nächsten Augenblick Marks Brustwarzen zu widmen.

Und dann – spürte der Australier plötzlich gar nichts mehr.

Keine Berührungen, keinen heißen Atem auf dessen Haut, und seine Hände griffen ins Leere.

Er hielt die Luft an. Denn der Jüngere hatte nichts Besseres zu tun, als sich mit quälender Langsamkeit das T-Shirt über den Kopf zu ziehen.

Der Anblick seines freien Oberkörpers, den er doch eigentlich schon hunderte Male zu Gesicht bekommen hatte, ließ Mark atemlos schlucken. „Hast du trainiert?", fragte der Ältere japsend und bekam prompt ein anzügliches Grinsen zur Antwort.

„Vielleicht ...",Basti warf das Stück Stoff zur Seite, lehnte sich anMark und schmiegte seine nackte Haut provozierend an seiner.

„Willst du dich persönlich davon überzeugen?"

Der Blick des Welpen war Verführung pur und dieses verflucht tiefe Raunen aus seiner Kehle tat sein Übriges: Marks Hände schnellten nach vorne, packten seinen Hosenbund und rissen ihm die Jeans über die Hüfte nach unten. Er dachte nicht mehr nach, handelte nur noch, und eine halbe Sekunde später fand sich sein Gegenüber auf dem Boden wieder.

Mit einem gekeuchten „Mark!" sank der Kleine auf den Rücken.

Der Australier streifte ihm die Hose nun auch noch über die Füße und beugte sich über jede Stelle seines Oberkörpers mit Küssen.

Und dann bekam Basti irgendwie Marks Hose zu fassen,und zog sie samt Boxershorts über Marks Hüfte. Als er sah, welche Ausmaße sich darunter verborgen hatten, stöhnte er rau auf und griff nach dem Arm des Größeren.

„Komm her!", keuchte er und Mark folgte seiner Aufforderung ohne zu zögern

Er schob mich über den Jüngeren und presste seine heißen Lippen gierig auf die seinen. Doch auf einmal hielt ich inne, zog scharf die Luft ein und stieß ein viel zu lautes „BASTI!" hervor. „Oh mein Gott. Scheiße."

„Hör auf zu reden!" Seine Hände umschlossen Marks Ständer, seine Augenlider senkten sich flackernd und dann rieb er in einem Rhythmus auf und ab, der den Australier direkt in den Himmel trug. Der Kerl war eine Verschwendung für jede Frau, so viel stand fest.

„Halt ... warte ...", gelang es Mark unverhoffter Weise sich zu artikulieren.

Er hob sein Becken, stützte sich mit der rechten Hand irgendwie auf dem Boden ab und zerrte mit der linken Bastis Boxershorts so weit nach unten, dass er seine Männlichkeit zu fassen bekam.

Als die beiden sich berührten, wurde das Zimmer von zweifachem Stöhnen erfüllt, das sich in rasantem Tempo steigerte. Ihre Lippen fanden sich zu aufgewühlten Küssen, der Schweiß ihrer Oberkörper vermischte sich miteinander, jeder schrie voller Lust den Namen des jeweils Anderen heraus. Ihre Hände befanden sich im Dauereinsatz, peitschten sich gegenseitig ihrem Höhepunkt entgegen ...

„BASTI!" Mark erlag meinem Orgasmus als Erster und schaffte es noch irgendwie, auch den Mann unter sich zu erlösen, ehe er vollkommen erschöpft von Sebastian hinunter glitt.

Der Australier schloss sie Augen und versuchte wieder zu Atem zu kommen.

Als er sie wieder aufmachte, sah er dass der Deutsche schon halb angezogen wieder auf den Beinen war und sich gerade das Hemd zu knöpfte.

Fragend blickte der Australier hoch. „Was soll das denn werden?"

Sebastian grinste belustigt,ehe er zur Tür verschwand. „Draußen findet immerhin noch eine Party statt, die werden sich fragen wo wir bleiben."

Und mit diesen Worten huschte er zu Tür hinaus, während Marks Kopf erschöpft nach hinten viel.

„Der Kleine macht mich noch fertig."


End file.
